360 Degrees
by ilovenerdynerds
Summary: Hinata should have been a lot nicer to Sasuke. Now Sasuke seems to have it in for Hinata.


Title: 360 Degrees

xxx

"What the hell, Hinata?" Kiba asked me, narrowly avoiding the soft ball coming at him at the speed of light.

I beat the grass with my bat. "Try to catch something, will you?" I yell back.

"Is this about Sasuke asking if you were a girl?"

"I hate that bastard!" I shout. I motioned to Shino to hand me a ball. He exchanged a look with Kiba, the _why-are-we-friends-again-with-this-crazy-girl _look. Kiba shrugs. Shino shakes his head, but throws me a ball anyway. I hit until oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The LOWDOWN<em>**

* * *

><p>Kiba was right. I was worked up over Sasuke who is this guy who had left Konoha as a skinny, pale, and funny-looking kid. The thing is we have history together all because his family and my family were neighbours, and we got invited to boring, fancy dinner parties and corporate gatherings together. Our parents always wanted us to be together. The kids were always teasing us about being boyfriend and girl friend. It embarassed the hell out of me on the count of he was very funny looking and all, so one day after a particularly bad teasing, I got fed up. A couple of kids were walking a few meters behind us. We were obviously the topic of their discussion.<p>

"Walk ahead of me." I whispered to him.

"Why?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. He got his answer why.

"Just do it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they don't matter that's why."

"YEAH HINATA! LISTEN TO YOUR _BOYFRIEND_! WE DON'T MATTER!" One of the kids behind us shouted. It was Sakura.

"Please walk ahead of me, Sasuke." I pleaded.

"No."

"Fine." I snapped, walking ahead of him.

He walked faster to catch up with me. He grabbed my wrist.

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS. ISN'T THAT CUTE?" This time it was Ino.

"HINATA AND SASUKE SITTING IN THE TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N"

-And that's when I shoved him. I shoved him so hard that he fell on his side a good distance away. Ino and Sakura froze on their tracks with their mouths wide open. I turned back to Sasuke. He tried to stand up, but I pushed him back down.

He looked up at me. I didn't look at his face.

"Quit following me. You stalker!" I yelled at him for Ino and Sakura's benefit before running away. If I did feel guilty, it was only because I didn't feel guilty. I was harsh, but then again all kids are harsh.

After that, Sasuke and I stopped talking. Even when our parents tried to get us together, we ignored each other. Word had gotten around school that Sasuke was a creepy stalker slash pervert. He was an outcast who ate alone while I gained some new friends. Eventually, his family got transferred away for a business venture. Two years later; however, Sasuke was back. He changed. A LOT.

* * *

><p>News had been circulating that a cool new guy had enrolled in Konoha High. He was rich. He was drop dead gorgeous. His parents let him live alone. He was apparently in several of my classes. Normally, I wouldn't care, but since prom was coming up, and my prospects were zilch, my interest was perked. I entered class all dressed up like the rest of the girls.<p>

Just as I was beginning to think that this new guy was a figment of some sad, dateless, fugly classmate's shoujo manga fantasy, the person we all took to be the cool, new guy entered the classroom late. All the girls including Tsunade-sama's eyes were on him. He was tall and just wearing a blue hoodie, cargo shorts, and sandals, he looked like a male model with his black unruly hair, defined jaw, and creamy skin. His dark eyes scanned the room, and I swear I could hear each girl (still including Tsunade-sama)'s thoughts scream 'Pick me! Pick me!'. His gaze settled on me. Oh yes! Oh yes! I am a beautiful shoujo manga star! I have captivated the hot, new guy! But no...he was only staring at the only empty seat in the room. He approached it. He looked me up and down, probably assessing if I was some weirdo who nobody wanted to sit next to then sat down.

I averted my eyes away from him. My body had become rigid, and I didn't know what to do now that someone so hot was sitting next to him. Maybe I could get him to ask me to prom?

"Class, please welcome Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade-sama announced.

I sat bolt upright and stared at him. "Sasuke-Uchiha?." I asked alarmed. That was impossible. That was absurd. He couldn't be. He looked so different, but then again as I scrutinized his face more closely, I saw traces of Sasuke's features in his face. It was no mistake. He was a hotter, older, and gazillion times better version of dweeby Sasuke. Did he get plastic surgery?

He smirked at me. "In the flesh."

"Sasuke please stand up and tell us why you've come back to Konoha." Tsunade-sama ordered him.

He stood up and dug his hands deep into his pockets. "I have come back to seek revenge on an old enemy."

The class laughed.

I gulped.

He was eyeing me, and he looked dead serious.

* * *

><p><strong>End of The LOWDOWN<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's out to get me." I told the boys.<p>

"So he moved back here in Konoha just to question your sexuality and stick his ankle to trip you a couple of times?" Kiba asked, rolling his eyes.

"You just don't get it don't you?" I snapped at him. "Sasuke Uchiha is out to get me. He has this complicated plot to screw me over."

"You're overracting again, Hinata." Shino told me.

"Ugh. I. AM. NOT."

We were all sitting down on the grass in the park, all tired out from playing baseball when Sasuke passed by along with his foot ball cronies and fan girls. It had taken him under a week to become Konoha's #1 most popular, dethroning blonde, blue-eyed, Naruto Uzumaki. He spotted us and gave us the stink eye.

"See that? He hates me. I hate him."

Shino rubbed his chin. "You know how people in shoujo mangas who hate each other always seem to end up together?"

Kiba and I hit him on the head. "Baka!"

"Hinata-chan doesn't like that type of guy." Kiba informed him.

"Yeah! Besides, this is no manga."

* * *

><p>AN: This is purely teenage hormones typing :)) The author has no Valentines day date. Any takers? Nah I'm kidding.


End file.
